bloodstained grass
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [Colección de drabbles y oneshots] 03: En donde Sakura está empecinada en evitar que el gen vengativo de los Uchiha se propague. [(post-cap394 au]
1. 30, ojos

**Bien, lo sé lo sé, debería estar actualizando "Honesty" pero para aquellos que no sepan, perdí el borrador asi que la historia esta siendo reeditada, lo bueno es que recuerdo la idea principal asi que no habran muchos cambios a los primeros capitulos.  
**

**Dicho eso, acá les traigo una colección de fics. Escritos exclusivamente para una tabla de 100 temas que encontré en livejournal. Esta es una traduccion, si les interesa leer el original, que esta en ingles, busquen el link en mi perfil para los fics de Naruto que tengo ahi.  
**

**Así que, este es el primer oneshot de... muchos. Recuerden. ES UN ONESHOT, asi que no me pidan segundo capitulo :P Tal vez le haga una continuacion, pero ahora mi tiempo es limitado asi que no prometo nada.  
**

**El titulo es simbolico, a ver quien adivina su significado?  
**

* * *

**"bloodstained grass"**

**(césped manchado de sangre)**

**tema #30 – ojos**

**tragedia, romance  
**

* * *

"Así que, Naruto… ¿cuántos años han pasado ya desde aquel día?" preguntó Hatake Kakashi, moviendo su ojo visible hacia su antiguo estudiante, quien parecía estar extrañamente encantado con el atardecer.

Bueno, él también lo estaría, si no fuera por los oscuros pensamientos nublando su menta; la vista desde su oficina era bastante hermosa si tenía que admitirlo.

"Siete años, y contando," contestó Naruto después de una larga pause, tal y como Kakashi había esperado.

"Siete años," Kakashi suspiró. "¿No lo encuentras irónico?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Naruto, de una forma que bordeaba lo arisco. "¿El hecho que me preguntas lo mismo cada año en este día o que en efecto han pasado siete años desde que el Equipo 7 murió definitivamente?"

"Ambas cosas."

Silencio. Desde ese fatídico día, todo lo que había entre ellos era silencio, y no solo eso, Naruto había estado actuando extrañamente frío. Seguro, él era agradable y buena compañía por lo general, pero solo cuando no estaba sumergido en sus recuerdos. Hinata siempre aseguraba que Naruto era un buen marido y un buen padre, pero…

Pero.

Pero sin importar que tan buena persona era ahora, ya no era el Naruto que solía ser. Ya no. No desde aquel día.

"Sakura sabía lo que hacía, Naruto," dijo Kakashi después de una pausa. "También sabía que existía una alta probabilidad de ser asesinada por ello."

"Pero no por eso él tenía que matarla," respondió Naruto, con calma, con demasiada calma.

"No, supongo que no."

Silencio.

"Pero siempre supimos que él lo haría, en el fondo, siempre lo supimos."

Naruto no contesta ante su admisión y Kakashi sabía que probablemente estaba tratando de bloquear sus palabras. Siempre el amigo leal, ese chico. Incluso cuando no había duda al respecto, Naruto aun buscaba por alguna otra explicación lógica.

Él aun creía en la inocencia de Sasuke.

**.~.  
**

**.~.  
**

**.~.**

_("Querías que sanara tus ojos, Sasuke, y lo hice," dijo. "Ahora déjame ir, ya no me necesitas aquí."_

_Sakura esperó por algún tipo de reacción, algo que revelara sus verdaderas intenciones, o incluso alguna segunda intención para mantenerla a su lado, porque, y a menos que él estuviera mintiéndole, sus ojos estaban en perfectas condiciones ahora y su vista mejor que nunca._

_Sin embargo, no hay ninguna reacción de su parte. Sus hombros no se tensaron, su estancia no cambió; nada. Sasuke se volteó a verla por sobre su hombro, y ella maldijo la poca luz que había en la habitación (si es que, claro, se le podía llamar a esta extensión de la cueva en la que estaban habitación) porque no podía ver los pequeños detalles de sus facciones tan bien como lo podría hacer a la luz del día._

"_No," dijo Sasuke después de una prolongada pausa, volviendo a su tarea de limpiar su katana._

_Sakura respiró profundamente, tratando fervientemente clamar su creciente frustración. "¿Por qué no?"_

_Sasuke terminó de limpiar a Kusanagi, depositando la katana levemente sobre la cama, y se giró para encararle, dejándola incapaz de moverse con su constante mirada. Parece estudiar su postura y expresión antes de contestar. Y, cuando lo hace, ella no siente miedo ante su respuesta, ni deseo de escapar, solo confusión. Pura y real confusión._

"_Te asesiné.")_

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~._  
_**

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata dio un pequeño brinco, alejándose del arroyo, y se giró completamente solo para encontrarse de cara con nadie más que Uchiha Sasuke. Emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa, intentando de no dejarse intimidar.

"Te equivocas," respondió automáticamente.

Sasuke no mostró ningún indicio de sorpresa o incluso confusión a sus palabras, solo la miró sin ni un ápice de expresión (sus ojos eran tan vacíos; no había ira, ni amor, ni vida—_nada_).

"Tú eres Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ya no," dijo ella. "Ahora soy Uzumaki Hinata."

Por un largo tiempo Sasuke no dijo nada, y Hinata se preguntó si su equipo notaría su prolongada ausencia. Cierto, ella le había dicho que iría a llenar de agua sus botellas antes de resumir su camino hacia Konoha (porque aun cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, la aldea no estaba tan lejos y ellos podrían llegar antes de medianoche), pero de eso ya había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo. Ya era hora que empezaran a preocuparse.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no vio al Uchiha avanzar hacia ella hasta cuando estaba más cerca de lo considerado seguro.

Sasuke dio unos pasos más y luego se detuvo. "Bien," dijo. "Las cosas funcionarán mejor así."

Antes de que Hinata pudiera pensar en reaccionar, Sasuke lanzó algo en su dirección. Su mano se levantó frente a ella de forma automática, esperando el impacto, pero en lugar de sentir el dolor de un kunai incrustándose en su mano, Hinata se vio sosteniendo una carta. Una carta muy bien sellada.

"Mucho mejor."

El tono de su voz era tan vacío como su expresión y ella no sabía que pensar, porque… por un breve instante, ella pensó que él iba a matarla, pero—

"Entrégale eso a Naruto, por favor," dijo simplemente y entonces—ahí, una emoción, por fin, Sasuke estaba dejando algunas emociones mostrarse en sus ojos.

Duda y aprensión, Hinata estaba segura, eso es lo que vio antes de que Sasuke rompiera el contacto visual con ella y bajara su mirada, enfocándola en un pequeño bulto que traía en sus brazos.

Un bulto que ella no vio.

Un bulto que tenía un impactante y corto cabello negro en el lado que estaba cerca del codo de Sasuke.

Un bulto que comenzaba a moverse y a dar los primeros indicios de un llanto desconsolado.

Un bulto que solo era un bebé firmemente envuelto en mantas para mantener el frío alejado.

_Un bebé._

"Kami-sama."

Sasuke la ignoró, y casi parecía que ya no estaba consciente de que ella estaba ahí, mirándolo. Él ajusta al bebé en sus brazos y alza su mano libre para mover algunos de sus mechones oscuros hacia un lado. Era una sutil caricia, y no era algo que cualquiera creería sin verlo primero, pero era real. También lo era la sonrisa que se abrió paso por su rostro de manera fugaz antes de volver a su habitual monotonía.

Ahora Hinata entendía por qué Sakura estaba tan empecinada en encontrarlo, en traerlo de vuelta, en rescatarlo. Ahora veía por qué Sakura lo amaba tanto.

Ahora ella veía lo que la kunoichi pelirrosa vio años atrás.

Sasuke era una buena persona.

"Cuídala."

Hinata fue sacada de sus pensamientos con esa orden y encontró al Uchiha parado frente a ella; soltó un sonido de sorpresa y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues Sasuke ya le había pasado al bebé. La expresión en su rostro es feroz, desesperada y… y desesperanzadora, como rogándole a escuchar lo que decía.

Esto era probablemente la mayor cantidad de emoción que el Uchiha haya mostrado jamas a alguien (pero, si sus sospechas eran correctas, entonces existía solo una persona con quien él había sido completamente honesto con sus sentimientos, y esa persona llevaba años muerta).

"Prométeme que la vas a cuidar."

Abrazando al bebé contra su pecho, Hinata asiente de manera apresurada. "¡Lo—lo prometo!"

Sasuke posó su intensa mirada sobre ella por unos instantes y después la dejó caer sobre la pequeña criatura, una emoción irreconocible cruzó por sus ojos. Después, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

"Adiós…"

Sus palabras fueron tan silenciosas como su partida.

Solo pudo quedarse ahí y verlo desaparecer. Lentamente, se dejó caer al suelo, and solo se sentó, ahí de espaldas al arroyo, mirando al bebé; ella olvidó completamente el mundo a su alrededor por un momento.

La hija de Sasuke.

Una niña tranquila, descubrió después, ya que la bebé no lloraba o emitía ningún sonido escandaloso. Ella era tranquila, era hermosa, era la hija perfecta.

_También es la hija de Sasuke—_

La pequeña abrió sus ojos, y Hinata dejó escapar un incontrolable grito ahogado.

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

_(Sasuke estaba agradecido que ella dejara de preguntar por qué no quería dejarla ir. Ni el mismo sabía con seguridad, pero suponía que después de pasar un año en su contante compañía, dejándola acercarse mientras curaba sus dañados ojos, esa **querer** era algo inevitable._

_Sakura parecía estar contenta ahora, ya no pasaba los días con la mirada perdida y esa expresión de tristeza, ya no suspiraba a cada minuto. Ya no le miraba con resentimiento. Se veía contenta, feliz incluso, de estar ahí, con él. Claro, ella no estaba contenta cuando Madara aparecía frente a ellos, y él estaba seguro que Madara no estaba nada feliz de tenerla con ellos tampoco, pero Sasuke **la quería** ahí, y eso era suficiente._

_Él la quería ahí, porque después de un año de constante contacto, de suaves roces, se encontró a si mismo queriendo sus roces, su cercanía. Era reconfortante, y le recordaba los viejos tiempos, **buenos tiempos**, cuando ellos eran cuatro en lugar de dos._

_Pero Sakura era suficiente, era todo lo que podía tener, y era todo lo que iba a tomar._

_Sasuke era egoísta, e incluso si ella no quería quedarse con él, la obligaría.)_

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

Kakashi soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, estirando sus contraídos músculos. Al parecer, pasar la tarde sentado no era la mejor idea a su edad. Miró a Naruto, quien no se había movido de su lugar junto a la ventana. Era cerca de medianoche, así que su ritual llegaba a su fin, y por eso estaba agradecido, porque significaba que Naruto volvería a ser… bueno, Naruto.

El joven rubio suspiró y finalmente se volteó, dándole una leve sonrisa. No era mucho, pero era algo.

"¿Volverás al distrito Hyuuga?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Nah, esperaré hasta que Hinata-chan vuelva. No deberían tardar mucho, ¿verdad?"

"No," Kakashi hizo una pausa, y luego sonrió. "Bueno, como gustes, yo me voy a casa. Ha sido un largo día. Puedes esperar aquí, Naruto, después de todo algún día será tu oficina."

Naruto rió débilmente, pero aceptó su sugerencia. Cuando Kakashi estaba dispuesto a retirarse, un estruendoso sonido hizo eco por el pasillo fuera del despacho y esto lo hizo detenerse. Los ruidos iban en aumento y, de repente, las puertas de la oficina del Hokage se abrieron de golpe, mostrando a Kiba.

"¡Tenemos un problema! ¡Hokage-sama!" exclamó, respirando profundamente para recuperar el aliento, una indicación clara que había corrido como loco.

"Kakashi lo miró por unos segundos de manera desinteresada, y luego volteó hacia la puerta. "Kiba, es medianoche y ya me voy a casa, ¿no puede esperar a mañana?"

Hinata entra al despacho tranquilamente y Kakashi apenas pone atención al grito de Naruto, dándole la bienvenida a su esposa.

"¡Hinata-chan, bienvenida!"

Pero antes de que alguien más pudiera siquiera mover un musculo, Shino entró después de Hinata y dijo algo que los dejó a todos paralizados por breves segundos.

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke ha sido visto merodeando los bosques que rodean Konoha."

Un insoportable silencio cayó dentro del cuarto, era sofocante pero nadie parecía saber cómo romperlo, y entonces—

"¿Qué?"

—la voz de Naruto cortó como un cuchillo, el suave temblar de su tono inconfundible.

"Mis insectos lo detectaron—" dijo Shino, pero su oración es cortada por uno de los de su equipo.

Hinata.

"Yo lo vi," dijo, hablando por primera vez desde que el Equipo 8 llegara a la oficina del Hokage. "De hecho, él apareció justo frente a mí."

Kiba saltó inmediatamente ante eso, luciendo iracundo. "¡Hinata! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Pudo hacerte daño, él—"

"Él no me hizo nada," interrumpió Hinata. "No quería lastimarte, tampoco. Él solo quería hablar, quería… me pidió que—"

Cambiando al bebé de posición, que hasta entonces había pasado desapercibido por los otros ocupantes del despacho, Hinata hurgó sus bolsillos y sacó la carta que había guardado. El bebé soltó un suave sollozo, demasiado suave para que alguien más que ella lo escuchara, así que abrazó a la criatura más a su pecho, tratando de darle el confort que la pequeña probablemente buscaba.

La mirada de Naruto se clavó inmediatamente en el pecho de su mujer en el momento que ella movió sus brazos, y aun sabiendo que su siguiente pregunta sonaría tonta, no pudo evitar pronunciarla. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un bebé, idiota, ella lo encontró en los bosques, creo," dijo Kiba, pero después volteó hacia Hinata, una expresión de confusión en su rostro. "Yo—ella no lo ha soltado desde que la encontramos cerca del arroyo. ¿Dónde encontraste a ese bebé, Hinata?"

"Es la hija de Sasuke."

El silencio que los envolvió después de tal oración se alargó demasiado y Hinata temía que los hombres a su alrededor fuera a reaccionar de mala manera. Temía por la bebé, temía que el venerable Hokage quisiera deshacerse de la criatura, sin importar que fuera la hija de uno de sus estudiantes, y si no era el Hokage, entonces el consejo cuando se enteraran de su existencia. Ella temía por sus sueños, porque aun cuando amaba mucho a sus hijos, Hinata siempre quiso tener una niña (la niña que ya no puede tener), y si conocía a Naruto como creía, tal vez obtendría ese sueño.

Naruto se acercó a ella lentamente, y Hinata se aferró al bebé. Cuando su esposo se detuvo, ella le entregó la carta.

"Y me pidió que te entregara esto."

Naruto la observó por unos segundo and después tomó la carta. Rompió el sobre y dentro encontró la carta junto con otro sobre. Su rostro estaba completamente inexpresivo mientras leía las palabras, sus ojos escaneando la página, pasando por sobre oraciones, pero no había ni la más mínimo reacción para cuando terminó de leer. Finalmente, alzó su vista, clavándola en los ojos de Hinata. El entendimiento descendió sobre él, Hinata pudo apreciarlo claramente, lento pero seguro.

"Naruto…" comenzó a decir, pero es interrumpida.

"Naruto, dame esa carta," dijo Kakashi, rompiendo el confortable silencio que había caído sobre ellos.

Naruto cerró el puño donde tenía las cartas y negó firmemente con la cabeza.

Kakashi frunció el ceño, adoptando ese aire de Hokage para insistir en el tema. "Naruto—"

"Sasuke quiere que cuide de su bebé," pausó un momento, como tratando de ordenar sus ideas. "Y eso haré. Puede que él sea un traidor, pero la niña no tiene la culpa de eso y, obviamente, no tiene a nadie más."

"¿Y la madre?"

"Muerta."

"¿Quién es la madre, Naruto?" preguntó Kakashi.

Naruto calló por un segundo y luego miró al que siempre sería su maestro a los ojos, una expresión dolorosamente triste en su rostro, y sonrió.

Una sonrisa imposiblemente trágica.

"Sakura-chan."

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

_(Ella reía, haciendo que la bebita saltara delicadamente sobre su regazo. La bebé también reía, un hermoso eco de la risa de su madre._

_Un hermoso sonido acompañando una hermosa escena._

_El verde, verde césped se expandía alrededor de ellas, cubriendo todo el claro, las hojas de los árboles se mecían lentamente al compás del viento, y el cielo mostraba el más claro de los azules. Todo estaba puro, todo estaba reluciente._

_Todo estaba vivo._

_Y ahí estaba él, observando desde las sombras, sonriendo. Una sonrisa real, una sonrisa feliz. Esta era su familia, la única dicha que había tenido en años y por ningún motivo la dejaría ir. Jamas._

_El viento sopló con más fuerza, jugando con el cabello de madre e hija._

_Ella miró por sobre su hombro y lo vio apoyado contra un árbol. Sonriendo, le indicó que se acercara. Él, por supuesto, hizo lo que le pedía, y se sentó a su lado una vez terminó de acortar la distancia. Acarició el cabello de la bebé con ternura, y la pequeña le regaló una alegre risita, entendimiento brillando en sus ojos; ella sabía que él era su padre. Alejando su atención de su hija, se enfocó en la mujer que amaba (porque la amaba, la amaba tanto), y aun cuando era incompetente a la hora de expresar sus sentimiento, ella entendía, y eso era suficiente._

_Ella se acercó más, y capturó sus labios en un tierno beso. Él se inclinó hacia ella y profundizó el beso, disfrutando del contacto y después—_

_**Cough.**_

_Algo tibio y mojado golpeó su cara, obligándolo bruscamente volver a la realidad._

_Horrorizado, él observa como madre e hija (su familia; su hermosa, hermosa familia) caían sobre el césped con un leve thud. Sangre surgía del agujero que atravesaba el cuerpo de ambas. Había césped manchado de sangre a su alrededor. Consumiéndolo. El cielo se tornó rojo, los árboles se volvieron negro, y entonces se hizo el silencio._

_Su hija; su inocente y hermosa hija…_

_Y Sakura; su hermosa e inocente Sakura…_

_**SakuraSakuraSakura.**_

_Sasuke gritó.)_

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

"¿Qué… haremos con ella?"

Naruto observó al bebé dormir tranquilamente en la cuna, meditando su respuesta. Kami, ella parecía casi una réplica exacta de Sasuke, una versión femenina de él, menos el estilo del cabello. En serio, si no fuera por sus ojos (sus verdes, verdes ojos, como los de Sakura) y su nariz y su linda y amplia frente, detalles que pasarían desapercibidos para aquellos que no sabían… Definitivamente era la hija de sus padres.

"¿Naruto?"

"Sasuke quiera que la cuide," dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Y así era.

"¿Él… va a volver?"

Naruto sabe que Hinata solo hacía esa pregunta por temor a un corazón roto. Ella ya amaba al bebé y eso estaba bien porque él también la amaba. Hinata no podía soportar hacer ilusiones solo para que sus esperanzas se derrumbaras si Sasuke regresaba por su hija. Porque ella siempre quiso una hija, esa hija que ya no podía tener por sí misma.

"Sakura-chan fue asesinada hace cinco meses," comenzó a decir. "Sasuke había ido al mercado con la niña, y regresó a tiempo para prevenir que este tipo le diera el golpe final, pero no pudo salvarla. Sakura-chan estaba demasiado lastimada y la aldea donde vivían no contaba con otro médico además de ella y… no había nada que hacer."

El dolor que sintió repentinamente era demasiado y estaba eternamente agradecido cuando Hinata deslizó sus brazos por sobre sus hombros, tratando de aliviar su pesar.

"Él me pide, no espera, me exige que cuide de su hija… teme, incluso en momentos así logra mantener la calma."

Una risa amarga, un suspiro.

"Fue detrás de este tipo, porque aparentemente también quería eliminar a la pequeña y… Sasuke fue a asegurar la vida del bebé, a—"

"A vengar a Sakura," dijo Hinata, terminando su oración.

Él asintió. "Si… Y, en su carta, fue bastante claro que no pretendía salir con vida de esa batalla…"

No era justo, pensó Naruto, que justo cuando Sakura conseguía su final feliz, un bastardo iba y se lo arrebataba de las manos. Y era triste, también, saber que justo cuando la vida de Sasuke parecía ir por el camino correcto, alguien llegaba para destruir su felicidad y lo empujaba hacia la venganza.

De nuevo.

"Quiere que yo elija que nombre ponerle a la niña, o eso dice su carta."

"¿Qué acaso ellos…?"

Naruto suspiró y agitó su cabeza. "No lo sé… También me dejó una carta que Sakura-chan planeaba enviar. Supuestamente la escribió el día antes de morir, yo…"

Se dedicó a observar a la niña de nuevo, sus manos le urgían a moverse para acariciar el pequeño rostro y retirar esos rebeldes mechones oscuros que caían sobre su frente, pero se resistió. Tenía miedo que si él el tan solo llegaba a rozar sus mejillas, ella desaparecería como Sasuke lo hizo, como Sakura lo hizo, y entonces ya no tendría nada que lo ligara a ellos.

"No creo que pueda leer la carta de Sakura-chan ahora, tal vez… tal vez después," dijo. "Hasta entonces, la llamaremos… bebé Uchiha."

Hinata se inclinó hacia adelante para verlo a los ojos. "¿Bebé Uchiha?"

Naruto rió débilmente. "Si, bueno, ella es una Uchiha. Y aun cuando la criaremos y la amaremos como si fuera nuestra, siempre será su hija. No quiero arrebatarle eso de sus manos."

_No creo que pueda…_

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

_Querido Naruto:_

_Sé que reconoces mi letra, así que sí, esta es Sakura._

_No, no te alteres, nadie está tratando de engañarte. Nadie sería tan cruel. En serio soy yo, y dejame explicar las cosas antes de que empieces a gritar. Si, Naruto, sé que estas a punto de gritar._

_Bueno, no esto muerta, obviamente, estoy muy viva de hecho. ¿Cómo, preguntas? Bueno, Sasuke les hizo creer a todo que me había asesinado. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, en serio, él aun no me lo ha dicho. ¿Qué hay del cuerpo? No sé nada al respecto, pero quiero creer que lo encontró por ahí y lo preparó para que creyeran que era yo, ya que Tsunade-sama había muerto. Lamento eso, Naruto, desearía haber estado ahí contigo._

_¿Estoy con Sasuke ahora? Si, así es. Bueno, justo ahora, él salió, así que tengo algo de tiempo libre para escribir esto. No, él no se está aprovechando de mí, así que no te preocupes. Pero, déjame explicar lo que ha pasado, para que no te confundas._

_¿Recuerdas esa misión que Kakashi-sensei me dio después de volver de nuestro encuentro con Sasuke, hace como siete años? ¿Sí? Bueno, me topé con Sasuke ahí, no tuve tiempo de notificarlos sobre eso, ya que comenzó a atacarme a penas me vio. Incluso ahora, no sé por qué lo hizo, pero al parecer necesitaba que yo estuviera inconsciente y no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles. Como sea, me secuestró._

_Cuando desperté más tarde, él me dijo que quería que yo curara sus ojos. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando no hizo ningún intento de asesinarme, o siquiera lastimarme aun cuando intenté escapar. Me explicó, muy brevemente, que un excesivo uso de su Sharingan estaba ocasionándole ceguera y, como se corría el rumor que yo era la mejor ninja medico después de Tsunade-sama, él quería que lo tratara. Así que lo hice, al final, no iba a dejarme ir so me rehusaba así que accedí._

_Pensé en matarlo muchas veces ahí, pero como en mi último intento, no pude… Pero no vayamos por ese camino. Si, cure sus ojos, me tomó casi un año, pero lo logré. Pensé que me dejaría ir después de eso, pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, Sasuke aún permanece como un misterio para mí. Le pregunté, le pregunté muchas veces; él no contestaba, hasta que un día fui especialmente insistente._

_Me dijo que se debía a que me había asesinado. Me tomo un tiempo entender que había fingido mi muerte. El muy bastardo, puedo decirte que lo golpee por eso, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, los rumores de mi muerte se expandieron como fuego en un campo seco, y estaba segura que los habían escuchado. Claro, pude haber intentado escapar, pero… no sé. Algo hizo que me quedara._

_Algo… Y ahora, Naruto, me alegra de haberlo hecho._

_Las cosas… cambiaron. Sasuke cambió. Lo sabía, podía sentirlo, Naruto, era casi como si mi presencia tuviera un efecto sobre él, y estaba feliz por eso. Pensé que tal vez podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión acerca de atacar Konoha y convencerlo de regresar conmigo. Yo sabía que si lo dejaba, lo íbamos a perder y esta vez para siempre. Así que me quedé._

_Fue lo mejor, ¿sabes? Sasuke se volvió más… humano… si, humano es la palabra. Se volvió más humano, mas gentil en cierta forma, aún era frío y estoico, pero había sentimientos detrás de sus acciones, era como ver al antiguo Sasuke volver. Nuestro Sasuke._

_Nosotros nos acercamos mucho, yo… No sé cómo explicarlo, Naruto, pero sentí—siento como si Sasuke se encariño conmigo, de alguna manera. Nunca me dejaba alejarme de su lado. Hay miles de explicaciones para eso, pero… sé que la única explicación no es acerca de la lógica, es acerca… de los sentimientos. Sasuke me quería a su lado, de eso estaba segura. Ahora, es como si no soportara la idea de estar alejado por mucho tiempo. Suena loco, ¿no? Después de todo, hablamos de **Sasuke**, el vengador. ¡Incluso dejó de obsesionarse con su tonta venganza! No lo ha mencionado en años. Creo que al fin lo dejo todo en el pasado. Espero que sí._

_Oh, Sasuke ya viene así que mejor termino esto ahora o no tendré tiempo después. Y no, no me obliga trabajas hasta el cansancio, así que detente ahora mismo._

_Ahora, lo que intento decir es que, en algún momento después de que me secuestro y el año pasado, algo grande pasó porque un minuto estábamos dando círculos alrededor del otro, negando nuestros sentimientos (si, Naruto, sentimientos, sé que es difícil de creer, en serio, a veces hasta a mí me cuesta hacerlo), y al siguiente no podíamos quitarnos las manos de encima._

_Bueno, tal vez no tan así como lo dije, pero cerca. Después de eso, una cosa llevó a la otra y, ¿adivina qué, Naruto? ¡Ahora eres un tío!_

_Si, ese es el punto de esta carta._

_Quería que supieras que tengo una hija. Sasuke y yo tenemos una hija. Y es el bebé más hermoso que he visto (cállate, sé que soy su madre, pero eso no lo hace menos cierto). Ella es igual que Sasuke. Bueno, no exactamente, tiene mis ojos y mi nariz y mi frente (no te rías, Naruto, sé que quieres hacerlo)._

_Su nombre es Mikoto, como la madre de Sasuke, y tiene apenas seis meses de vida. Desearía que pudieras verla, Naruto, sé que la amarías. Y antes de que preguntes, si, Sasuke la ama mucho, mucho. De hecho, ella lo tiene completamente dominado. Sé que te reirías tanto como yo cuando lo veas. Sí, me rio de él en su cara, y ni siquiera frunce el ceño, increíble ¿no? Creo que la paternidad le hizo bien. Ojala que todo este asunto de Sasuke se calmara pronto, para poder visitarlos. Ya no aguanto para ver cómo quedó la aldea. Bien, manda mis saludos a todos, ¿de acuerdo?_

_¡Oh! Y espero que seas tan buen marido como dicen los rumores, o si no. No quiero que trates mal a Hinata. Solo bromeaba, sé que no serias capaz de eso._

_Adiós, Naruto, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar._

_Con amor,_

_Sakura._

_P.D. Soy muy feliz con mi vida. Así que no te preocupes por me, ¿está bien? Sé que Sasuke no lo parece (dado su pasado y todo) pero es un bueno marido también, y un buen padre. Me ama (aunque no lo dice, no cuando estoy despierta para escucharlo), en serio que sí, y ama a nuestra hija. Mi vida no será perfecta, pero es más de lo que puedo pedir, adoro a mi familia y no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo._

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

Naruto no podía creer que dejó que esto pasara.

Debió imaginarlo, ¡debió saberlo! Sasuke había fallado en matar a ese bastardo hace diez años, y ahora él había regresado para terminar lo que empezó.

Uchiha Madara.

"¡Debiste informarme que fue Madara el que asesinó a Sakura, Naruto! Habría enviado a un equipo para eliminarlo al momento de enterarnos de la muerte de Sasuke," dijo Kakashi, la frustración y el enojo evidentes en cada movimiento que hacía. "Ahora ha venido por—"

"¿CREES QUE NO LO SÉ?"

Naruto apretó su mandíbula, tratando por todos los medios no dejar que el Kyuubi saliera a flote.

"Nunca imaginé que Sasuke fallaría, pero aun así pensé que sería poco probable que ese bastardo se arriesgaría a infiltrarse en Konoha para llegar a ella," dijo, mordiendo su labio inferior para contener su ira. "¡Maldita sea, Kakashi, ella es mi hija! ¡No dejaré que la lastime!"

Saltando por entre las copas de los árboles, Kakashi siguiéndolo de cerca, Naruto se dirigió al lugar donde sabía encontraría a su hija (la hija de Sasuke, la hija de Sakura).

El Valle del Fin.

La ironía de todo no escapó sus sentidos. Madara eligió ese lugar por una razón.

Apenas llegaron al valle, Naruto sintió una inmensa ola de alivio al ver a su pequeña niña parada junto al río, sin daño aparente, pero se sintió enfurecido en el momento que sus ojos caen sobre la figura que estaba de pie sobre el agua.

"¡UCHIHA MADARA!"

Atacó sin pensarlo dos veces, pero, al igual que hace años, se vio atravesando el cuerpo de su contrincante. No queriendo que la sorpresa le inmovilizara, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y atravesó a Madara con su Rasengan. Mas, de nuevo, nada pasó.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, es bueno verte, pero me temo que no puedo quedarme y charlar ahora. Ya hice lo que debía, y debo retirarme," dijo Madara, para luego voltearse hacia la niña. "Pero te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver."

Y sin más que eso, desapareció.

Naruto se apresuró a ir con la niña, empujando a Kakashi a un lado, y sujetó sus hombros. "¿Mikoto, qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?"

Sacudió sus hombros levemente, pero la desesperación crecía y crecía cuando lo único que recibía como respuesta era silencio.

"¿Mikoto, qué te dijo? ¿Qué te dijo?"

La niña comenzó a alzar la mirada, que hasta ese momento estaba clavada en el suelo, lentamente. Naruto esperó impaciente para ver esos ojos verdes para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Porque sus ojos siempre habían sido tan fácil de leer como los de su madre y—

"Oh, Kami…"

_Rojo._

Unos rojos, rojos ojos. Y una vacía, vacía mirada.

Desconfiada y sin emociones.

_La mirada de Sasuke._

Entonces, se escuchó un sollozo, y había lágrimas, muchas y muchas lágrimas. Y dolor e ira. Y Naruto sabía, sabía que Madara había logrado su objetivo.

"Él… los mató," susurró Mikoto. "Él… asesinó a mis padres…"

El rubio Hokage solo pudo abrazarla fuerte contra su pecho, era todo lo que podía hacer para consolarla.

"Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Miko-chan."

Ella dio un tembloroso respiro, y luego permaneció en silencio.

"Lo mataré… Yo lo _mataré_."

Y Naruto necesita de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmoronarse en pedazos.

Había deseado, había deseado tontamente que ese día jamas llegara. El día que Mikoto descubriera la verdad acerca de sus padres. El día que sus ojos sangraran, sangraran el más puro de los rojos, y cubrieran el verde que tanto adoraba.

Lo había deseado, pero sin éxito. Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era tratar de prevenir que ella escogiera el camino que había hecho de este día una realidad.

El camino de un vengador.

"Lo siento…"

Pero de algún modo sabía que iba a fallar.

"Kami, en serio lo siento…"

Al final, siempre lo hacía.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno, ahi tienen el primer oneshot, trataré de traducir los otros cuando tenga tiempo, como estoy haciando mi tesis, ya casi no hago nada mas que eso.  
**

**Espero les haya gustaaado!  
**


	2. 51, canción de cuna

Bueeeeeno. Acá les dejo el segundo oneshot. Es mas centrado en el Equipo 7, aunque aun hay SasuSaku.

Para evitar confusiones, esta historia esta ubicada justo despues de la batalla de Sasuke e Itachi, en el capitulo 394 del manga. Por lo que ahora se clasifica justamente como un AU.

* * *

**"lull me into oblivion"**

**(arrúllame hacia el vacío)**

**tema #51 – canción de cuna**

**drama, amistad, romance**

* * *

Hubo un silencio penetrante antes de que la Hokage frunciera el ceño, indicando su desapruebo. "¿Lo sabes?"

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

Sakura no supo que pasó.

Un momento estaban parados en frente de uno de los miembros de Akatsuki que tenía una graciosa actitud llamado Tobi, y al siguiente estaban batallando contra el que al parecer era un miembro perdido del clan Uchiha.

Incluso con su fuerza combinada les estaba costando mucho derrotar al tipo, quien era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, y ni siquiera el Mangekyou Sharingan de Kakashi-sensei les ayudaba mucho.

No entendía nada. Ellos estaban _tan cerca_ de Sasuke-kun… ¿por qué seguía interponiéndose en su camino gente extraña? Solo querían a su amigo de vuelta, ¿era eso mucho pedir?

¿Acaso el destino estaba tan empecinado en impedir que volvieran a ser un equipo?

Sakura vio con gran sorpresa como Akamaru yacía en el suelo, inconsciente; Kiba apenas se mantenía de pie a su lado. Yamato-taichou los siguió un momento después en el suelo, y solo porque Naruto había alcanzado a sacar a Hinata del camino de un golpe que seguro hubiera sido fatal.

Fue cuando vio a la heredera de los Hyuuga sangrar alarmantemente en los brazos de su estimado amigo que lo sintió. Un chakra anormal e increíblemente poderoso, uno que ya había sentido antes, viniendo de nadie más que Naruto, y ella supo…

El Kyuubi había sido liberado.

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

Naruto ya no sabía que pensar.

Hacía un mes que habían logrado traer a Sasuke de vuelta, pero el joven Uchiha aún no seguía en el hospital. Y quería saber _por qué_.

Los primeros dos días eran entendibles, él estaba muy herido, y aunque Sakura había hecho lo imposible para curar la mayor cantidad de heridas posibles, aun necesitaba descansar. Además, estaba inconsciente. Pero cuando despertó al tercer día, las cosas empeoraron progresivamente. Sasuke no respondía a nada; palabras gentiles, amenazas, gritos, _maldición_, hasta el golpe que le propinó fue ignorado, y eso los tenía a todos _(al Equipo 7)_ preocupados. No comía, no dormía; parecía ser solo un cuerpo vacío, no había _(no hay)_ vida en él.

Naruto sabía esto, claro, por escuchar conversaciones ajenas, porque estaba seguro que nadie planeaba decirle ni una palabra al respecto.

Ahora, un mes después, Sasuke aún seguía en el hospital, en una habitación altamente vigilada debido a su estatus de criminal y toda esa mierda; un escuadrón ANBU observándolo como halcones. No se permitían visitas, y más de una vez, Naruto tenía que tratar de infiltrarse cuidadosamente para poder ver a su mejor amigo, solo para ser atrapado segundos antes de entrar en la habitación. Incluso le había demandado a la Hokage que le diera permiso para verlo, pero ella se rehusó.

Lo que más le preocupaba del asunto era la actitud de Sakura. Casi parecía no importarle nada de lo que pasaba, siguiendo sus rutinas diarias como si nada estuviera mal, como si Sasuke aun fiera un nukenin. Pero…

Pero.

A veces, él podía ver _algo_ en sus ojos, un destello de sentimientos, cuando mencionaba el nombre de Sasuke. Era pequeño, era breve, pero estaba ahí, y eso era suficiente para que Naruto supiera que Sakura aún se preocupada, pero al igual que él, no sabía qué hacer. Al igual que él, la situación se escapaba de sus manos.

"Naruto."

Salió de su trance al sonido de la voz de Kakashi, y mirando hacia su izquierda, ve la preocupación vagamente oculta detrás de sus ojos mientras se acercaba. Naruto asintió para mostrarle que escuchaba y volteó hacia su tazón de ramen que aún permanecía intacto.

Maldita sea, era tan propio de Sasuke _hacer algo_ para arruinar su apetito.

"¿Ya acabaste de comer?" preguntó Kakashi, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

"Si," contestó, empujando el tazón lejos de él e ignorando la mirada preocupada de Ayame.

"Tsunade-sama desea ver al Equipo 7."

Naruto miró a Kakashi, arqueando una ceja, pero aun así asintió y se puso de pie. Dejó algo de dinero sobre el mesón, a pesar de no tocar la comida, y se giró para seguir a su maestro. Había esperado encontrar algo de consuelo en la familiaridad de Ichikaru's, pero la vida parecía que fregarlo.

No, olvida eso, la vida estaba decidida en fregar al _Equipo 7_.

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

Sakura vio con algo de fascinación como Naruto dejaba una cola tras otra materializarse. El poder del Kyuubi cubrió el área con abrumadora velocidad. Incluso el tipo ese, Tobi, se veía sorprendido, claramente no esperando esta, pero su descuido duró lo suficiente para que Naruto atacara… y pudiera dar en el blanco esta vez, enviando a Tobi al suelo con un doloroso crack. Yamato-taichou aún estaba inconsciente, así que no había forma de controlar el poder del demonio a menos que Naruto recobrara algo de sus sentidos.

Sin embargo, lo que se escuchó después explicaba su repentino arrebato.

"Kakashi-sensei," comenzó Naruto, en una voz que en nada se parecía a la suya, pero al menos demostrando que no estaba perdido—aun. "Vayan por Sasuke—antes de que sea demasiado tarde… ¡AHORA!"

Y se volvió a abalanzar sobre el integrante del Akatsuki.

Kakashi no perdió el tiempo y se volteó en su dirección. "¡Sakura, toma a Sai y a Shino, y encuentren a Sasuke, rápido!"

"Pero—"

"¡Sakura, es una orden!"

Asintió decidida y comenzó a correr, Sai y Shino siguiéndola de cerca. Unos minutos después de correr en la dirección que iban antes de ser interrumpidos, se preguntó si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sin el Byakugan de Hinata o la nariz de Kiba, ellos podrían estar corriendo en círculos y no se darían cuenta.

"Mis insectos me dicen que hay un extraño fuego unos kilómetros más adelante, rodea un área bastante amplia, pero parece haber una apertura hacia el oeste," dijo Shino, sorprendiéndola.

Sakura le dijo que los guiara al lugar. Y pareció que había pasado una eternidad _(pero solo fueron unos pocos minutos)_ antes de llegar. No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse ante la imagen que los recibió, las llamas negras consumiendo todo a su paso, ya que Shino encontró rápidamente la entrada. A penas pasaron la barrera de llamas negras, vieron a Itachi colapsar, Sasuke siguiéndolo segundos después.

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

"Bueno," comenzó Tsunade. "Se los hubiera dicho antes, pero el consejo pensó que no sería lo mejor y que-se-yo. Honestamente, entiendo su preocupación, pero este asunto ha sobrepasado eso—"

"Solo dinos lo que pasa, obaa-chan."

Naruto esperaba ser reprimido, pero Tsunade solo soltó un suspiro en respuesta, y entonces supo lo que iba a decir. Y supo que a nadie le iba a gustar escucharlo.

"Por la mayor parte de este mes, él no ha comido ni dormido bien, tampoco ha hecho mucho que digamos. Sasuke solo está sentado ahí en su cama, con la mirada perdida. He logrado mantenerlo relativamente seguro en el hospital, dada la mala condición de su salud, pero a partir de la semana pasada, él ha comenzado a comer y a dormir y se está recuperando," Tsunade hizo una pausa, y les dio una triste mirada. "Traté, en serio que sí, pero tan pronto esté saludable, me veré forzada a seguir el protocolo y enviarlo a prisión hasta que el consejo llegue a un acuerdo acerca de cuál será su castigo."

"¿Cuál es el peor de los casos?"

"Bueno, Sasuke no ha hecho nada en contra de la aldea, _per se_. Todo lo que hizo fue buscar poder en nuestro enemigo, pero después él mato a dicho enemigo, además de dos integrantes de Akatsuki. Dos de estas tres personas eran consideradas las amenazas más grande que Konoha ha tenido, Orochimaru y Uchiha Itachi, así que sus acciones nos beneficiaron bastante, aunque hayan sus motivos hayan sido egoístas," dijo la Hokage. "La muerte y el exilio no son una opción, y prisión es muy improbable si su único cargo es desertar la villa. Lo peor que podría pasar es que le den unos cuantos años de prueba, durante los cuales no podrá dejar la aldea, y/o participar de ningún evento importante, como lo son los exámenes Chuunin."

"¿Entonces por qué lo enviaran a prisión?" demandó Naruto.

"Hasta que el consejo concuerde en un castigo apropiado, Sasuke no puede andar por ahí como cualquier ciudadano, porque aún es, en teoría, un criminal para la aldea y debe ser tratado como tal. Lo siento, Naruto, pero esto ya se escapó de mis manos."

"¡¿Así que solo lo van a dejar en los calabozos esta semana siguiente hasta que estúpido consejo decida qué hacer?!"

Hubo un silencio penetrante antes de que la Hokage frunciera el ceño, indicando su desapruebo. "¿Lo sabes?"

Naruto asintió con firmeza, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar su enojo. Miró hacia un lado, sus ojos encontrando a Sakura, y se percata del hecho que la chica había estado extrañamente callada desde que llegaron al despacho de la Hokage. Y cuando puso más atención, pudo ver claramente signos de agotamiento en su cuerpo, una clara indicación de que no había estado durmiendo más que Sasuke en ese momento.

"Déjenme hacerlo."

La voz de Sakura era suave, pero lo suficientemente clara para captar la atención de todos.

"Déjenme cuidarlo, yo—Tsunade-sama, si lo envían a prisión solo va a empeorar, lo sé," dijo, alzando su vista para mirar a la Hokage. "Esta semana ha logrado dormir porque… porque yo… Por favor, déjeme cuidar de Sasuke."

Naruto no supo que decir ante sus palabras, pero lentamente todo comenzó a cobrar sentido, y aun así no sabía que pensar.

"Sakura—"

"Tsunade-sama," interrumpió Kakashi, "por favor, dígale al consejo que, hasta que lleguen a un acuerdo, el Equipo 7 se hará responsable de Uchiha Sasuke."

Se sorprendió al sentir a Kakashi apretar su hombro, y vio que su sensei hizo lo mismo con Sakura. La mirada de determinación en su rostro hizo que Naruto dudara que Tsunade le fuera a negar su petición, y, tal como esperaba, no lo hizo.

Soltando un cansado suspiro, Tsunade accedió sin rechistar. "Muy bien, haré eso. Sasuke será dado de alta mañana por la mañana. Pueden retirarse."

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

Después de asegurarse que Sasuke no presentaba ninguna herida fatal de su batalla con Itachi, el trio de ninjas regresaron rápidamente al punto donde estaba el resto del equipo, encontrándolos a todos en malas condiciones.

Kakashi tenía un brazo roto e intentaba valientemente resistirse a caer inconsciente del cansancio. Kiba también estaba en malas condiciones, pero lo suficientemente bien para atender a Akamaru, el cual aún yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Hinata presentaba la menor cantidad de lesiones y ayudaba a Kiba a curar las heridas de Akamaru, pero estaba mayormente enfocada en el cuerpo inmóvil de Naruto. Cerca de él, Yamato estaba trabajando incansablemente en mantener al Kyuubi bajo control.

Antes de poder expresar su preocupación, Kakashi le aseguró que el rubio estaba bien, solo necesitaba descansar. En serio, todos necesitaban descansar un momento. Sakura aceptó su respuesta, y comenzó a curar a sus compañeros lo mejor que pudo sin gastar todo su chakra. Luego de eso, aun con la adrenalina corriéndole en el cuerpo, se sentó junto a Sasuke, quien aún permanecía ignorante a lo que ocurría a sus alrededores.

Vio como Kakashi enviaba discretas miradas al _(ahora, sin dudas)_ último Uchiha, su preocupación e incertidumbre brillando claramente en sus ojos. Solo pudo darle una cansada sonrisa y esperar que todo terminara bien. Y tan pronto como Naruto despertara, comenzarían su viaje de regreso a Konoha.

A _casa_.

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

_(Arrúllate, bebé,_

_En la copa de los árboles,_

_Cuando el viento sople,_

_La cuna se mecerá,)*_

Sintió el colchón de su cama ceder ante el peso, pero además de una rápida mirada en su dirección, Sasuke no dio ningún indicio de estar consciente de su presencia. Sakura. Él sabía por qué estaba ahí, ella había llegado a su lado cada noche desde que llegaron a la mansión Uchiha hace dos semanas, tal y como había hecho durante la última semana de su estadía en el hospital. Y manteniéndose fiel a sus palabras _("aquí estaré, Sasuke, siempre que me necesites, aquí estaré, te lo prometo")_, ella siempre estaba ahí a su lado cuando él más la necesitaba.

Cuidando su sueño, alejando sus pesadillas, ayudándolo a sentirse vivo otra vez, aunque solo fuera por un momento; ella lo hacía todo por él y nunca lo decepcionaba. Cuando la veía entrar en su habitación _(ya fuera del hospital o de su propia casa)_, sentía que tenía una razón para vivir, una que quizás durara hasta el día de su muerte.

Y estaba agradecido. Porque sabía que su mundo estaba a punto de caerse a pedazos, y también sabía que no sería capaz de soportarle solo, así que se aferraba a Sakura, a cualquier tipo de seguridad y confort que ella le pudiera brindar. Era todo lo que tenía para combatir los demonios que lo acechaban.

_("Lo siento, Sasuke… esta es la última vez.")_

Como esas palabras. _Sus últimas palabras._

Lo acechaban.

Su sonrisa, la aceptación en su rostro, _todo_ acerca de su hermano, acerca de su batalla con él, lo acecha; y Sasuke seguía con esa distintiva sensación de que hizo algo _malo_ y _—¿porquéporquéporqué haría él algo malo cuando fue Itachi quien asesinó a todo el maldito clan?_— no podía —_nopodíanopodíanopodía_— quitársela de encima. Y, oh, las pesadillas, _las pesadillas_; él seguía reviviendo la noche en que Itachi había asesinado al clan, _a su familia_, pero en algún momento durante el último mes las imágenes comenzaron a mezclarse con las de su pelea, y se sentía culpable —_tan, tan culpable_— y nada de eso tenía _sentido_ porque al fin había vengado la memoria de su familia así que _¿por qué, maldita sea, la culpa no se iba ya?_

Y, _Kami_, no podía—¡no podía quitárselo de encima! Ese sentimiento, de que algo no estaba bien, algo en esta historia no estaba bien, algo faltaba, y quería saber que era. ¡Y quería saber por qué! _Porquéporquéporqué_—

_("Lo siento, Sasuke… esta es la última vez.")_

Él hizo lo correcto, su hermano era un _asesino_ _(¿y __**tú**__, qué eres?)_ Él hizo _lo correcto_, ¡claro que sí! ¡Debería estar feliz, maldita sea, _felizfelizfeliz_! Itachi quería que lo odiara, él quería que lo matara, ¡eso le dijo! Porque, porque—

Porque quería pagar por sus crímenes. Quería darle a él, a su tonto hermano pequeño, un cierre.

Oh, Kami, detente, solo detente—la culpa… no puedo—yo… ¡maldición, YA PARA!

"Sasuke…"

Sakura se movió junto a él, hasta detenerse y sujetó su brazo, urgiéndole para que se acercara a ella. Él obedeció, ya no teniendo las fuerzas para rehusarse a ella, y vio su sorpresa ante aquella acción pero ella no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó fuerte contra su pecho y dejó que él se aferrara a su cintura. Ella sabía que necesitaba eso, esa seguridad, ese confort, pero todo estaba muy tranquilo, la habitación estaba muy silenciosa. Era raro, porque nunca antes una habitación se había sentido así de tranquila, o había estado así de silenciosa, cuando ella estaba a su lado. Y no le gustaba, porque el silencio solo significaba que su mente comenzaría a vagar más de la cuenta _(y entonces él admitiría que tenía miedo, miedo de haber hecho lo equivocado al matar a su hermano y dejaría que la culpa lo consumiera, porque de algún modo, en el fondo, él aun quería a su hermano, al hermano que había asesinado hace no más de dos meses; y también dejaría de mentirse a sí mismo y mentirle a ella y admitiría que la quería y que quizás incluso la amaba porque ¿por qué otra razón le dejaría acercarse tanto?)_, y no estaba listo para dejar que eso pasara.

Pero Sasuke también le temía al cambio, por lo que no alzaría su voz para decirle que no le gustaba el silencio, porque estaba seguro que era ella la que siempre hablaba primero, y las cosas debían ser así y, y—

"Todo está bien, Sasuke, ya estoy aquí," dijo Sakura, de forma repentina, y él quedó brevemente paralizado. "Vuelve a dormir, estoy aquí… estoy aquí."

Sakura le permitió ocultar su rostro en la curva de su cuello mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, porque necesitaba _sentir_, sentir algo, cualquier cosa —_sentirle a ella_— que lo hiciera sentir calidez _(estaba tan frio por dentro)_ y lo ayudara a olvidar. Y, Kami, ya no lo soportaba, así que cállense, cállense, CÁLLENSE _(Itachi está muerto, Itachi está muerto, Itachi está __**muerto**__)_. Ella acarició su cabello con ternura, y luego comenzó a mover sus manos de manera circular por su espalda, tratando de calmarlo, pero aun así se mantuvo en silencio. Ni una palabra salió de ella, ni un sonido de consolación—de distracción.

"Sakura… canta," dijo Sasuke, frotando su nariz contra su cuello y haciendo todo lo posible para no entrar en pánico ante su estupidez.

Él habló antes, él cambió la rutina. Pero se dio cuenta que, en realidad, Sakura cantaba para él, para arrullarlo hasta dormir, para mantener sus pesadillas alejadas. Por eso el silencio le parecía extraño; Sakura no estaba cantando.

Los músculos de la chica se tensaron por completo, Sasuke podía sentir la sorpresa y confusión que ella emitía. Sakura probablemente pensaba que él no se había percatado antes, pero si lo había hecho, inconscientemente claro, pero si se había percatado. Y ahora quería que cantara para él, para así sentirse en paz.

Para sentir que él valía la pena del esfuerzo.

Después de una larga pausa, Sakura continuó con sus atenciones, y cedió ante su petición. La habitación pronto se llenó con un suave murmullo al comienzo, y luego le siguieron algunas palabras; solo cuando Sakura iba a la mitad de la canción Sasuke la reconoció. Era una canción de cuna; él la conocía bien. Evocaba recuerdos olvidados, de una madre cantando a su bebé; la imagen era borrosa, pero Sasuke logró identificar algunas características de ella.

Era su madre, lo sabía, abrazando a una versión mucho más joven de sí mismo, un bebé. Junto a ellos, estaba un niño, un niño que Sasuke quería mucho.

_Lo siento, onii-san, es mi culpa que esta haya sido la última vez… Pero—tal vez, algún día._

El sueño comenzó a tomar posesión de su mente, y Sasuke lo aceptó, pero antes de dejarse caer al dulce vacío, tenía que hacer algo, decir algo, para que Sakura supiera que a él si le importaba, que apreciaba todos sus esfuerzos en hacer su vida más grata, sin importar lo inútil que parecía a veces. Volvió a frotar su nariz contra la piel de su cuello, inhalando su dulce aroma. ¿Acaso siempre había olido así de bien? Sí, eso creía. Y mientras caminaba por aquel sendero entre el sueño y la realidad, habló.

"Sakura…"

Un susurro, y la voz de Sakura se quebró levemente.

Luego una pausa, para enfatizar.

"…Gracias."

La escuchó sollozar de muy, muy lejos, pero no se preocupó, porque sus lágrimas, por primera vez, no eran de tristeza. Estas eran lágrimas de felicidad, estaba seguro de ello.

"De nada."

_(Cuando las ramas se rompan,_

_La cuna caerá,_

_Y abajo se vendrá el bebé,_

_Junto con la cuna.)*_

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Naruto los observaba en silencio, una expresión solemne en su rostro.

Sakura sollozaba, meciéndose de un lado a otro, sin embargo él no sabía si esas lágrimas eran de felicidad o no. Vio como Sakura besaba la mejilla del Uchiha, abrazándolo tan fuerte como le era posible sin llegar a despertarlo, y seguía meciéndose. Naruto entró en la habitación, dudando de sus acciones al comienzo, y caminó hacia sus amigos, sentándose al otro lado de Sasuke. Estiró su mano hacia Sakura, posándola en su hombro y dándole un ligero apretón; la pelirrosada dio un brinco de sorpresa. Ella lo miró sorprendida, su expresión se relajó solo cuando vio que Sasuke aun dormía tranquilamente. Cuando Sakura volvió a enfocar su vista en él, dándole una triste sonrisa, Naruto no pudo más que devolver el gesto.

No importaba lo que hiciera, Naruto no podía entender lo que le estaba pasando a Sasuke, pero creía que estaba mejorando. Sasuke dejaba que Sakura lo ayudara, eso tenía que significar algo. Tal vez, en algún tiempo, Sasuke lo dejaría ayudarle también, y entonces—

Y entonces el Equipo 7 volvería a _ser_.

Naruto observó en silencio mientras Sakura se recostaba sobre las almohadas con Sasuke casi sobre ella, brazos rodeándola con firmeza y con el rostro oculto en su cuello. La mano de Sakura sujetó la suya de repente, y Naruto se vio forzado a enfocarse en la realidad. Él, también, se recostó sobre la cama, quedando al otro lado de Sasuke, con su mano atrapada entre la mano de Sakura y la espalda de Sasuke. Y mientras dejaba que el sueño lo envolviera, Naruto pensó que al fin las cosas estaban como siempre debieron estar.

Fue así como los encontró Kakashi la mañana siguiente, y su mente hizo un eco de los últimos pensamientos de Naruto.

Juntos. El Equipo 7 al fin estaba junto de nuevo.

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

_El ataque de Akatsuki fue brutal, e inesperado. Tsunade apenas tuvo tiempo de enviar a Katsuyu y rescatar tantos ciudadanos le fuera posible (ambos, civiles y ninjas) antes de que Konoha desapareciera en una gran explosión, dejando atrás solo un enorme agujero. La batalla finaliza tan rápido como empieza, y de la misma forma inesperada. Pronto, todo shinobi que está en condiciones de caminar por su cuenta, comienza a buscar por posibles sobrevivientes._

_Antes de que Sakura pudiera siquiera pensar en unirse a la búsqueda, se encuentra preocupada intentando reanimar a su shishou, quien ha caído en coma. La mitad de su mente está ocupada tratando de determinar por qué la Hokage no está reaccionando, mientras que la otra mitad está preocupándose por los tres miembros perdidos de su equipo. Kakashi, Naruto, __**Sasuke**__… ninguno ha sido encontrado, ya que ninguno de ellos ha entrado en la tienda que estaban usando como hospital ahora._

_Esperar por ellos parece una eternidad (en serio, no puede haber sido más que un par de horas), y para cuando atraviesan las puertas (y, gracias a Dios, los tres juntos) ella está en pánico. Solo para sentir __**más**__ pánico al ver a Sasuke cojeando hacia ella. El Uchiha tiene una herida en su lado, la cual está presionando con fuerza para evitar que la sangre siguiera saliendo; su ojo derecho sangra alarmantemente. Y Sakura no cree que exista una mujer en este mundo que se haya movido con tanta rapidez en su actual condición, gritando lo más fuerte posible a su __**(idiotaidiotaidiota)**__ Uchiha._

_Anda, tiene veinte años, debería tener más control de sus emociones. Pero bueno, está embarazada y, por lo tanto, tiene derecho a estar emocionalmente inestable._

_Sasuke la alcanza a mitad de camino, y no protesta cuando Sakura lo obliga a recostarse en una camilla, y procede a sanar la herida en el costado de su abdomen. Sus manos tiemblan y su visión se vuelve borrosa y ha estado tan asustada __**(tan, tan asustada)**__ de que ellos no fueran a volver que el alivio que siente es demasiado abrumador para soportarlo y—_

"_Sakura."_

_Parpadea y las lágrimas caen con libertad, y utiliza cada gramo de voluntad para no desmoronarse y llorar. Sasuke se esfuerza en sentarse, apretando la herida que aún no sana por completo al costado de su abdomen, pero al menos su ojos dejó de sangrar (y vuelven a su color original, ese negro que tanto adora), y sujeta sus manos temblorosas. Él les da un apretón y Sakura no puede evitar el llanto. Sasuke abre su boca para decir algo, pero la pelirosa lo interrumpe al deslizar sus brazos por su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza, solo para liberarlo cuando lo escucha respirar con dificultad._

"_Sakura—"_

"_Lo siento, lo siento… Lo siento, yo—" Sakura hace una pausa, para calmar su llanto. "Soy un desastre, lo siento, sé que no debería llorar, pero… el embarazo me tiene muy emocional y hace cinco meses yo no era __**así**__ y—ugh, ¡todo esto es __**tu**__ culpa, Uchiha! ¡Tú tenías que dejarme embarazada!"_

_Hace su mayor esfuerzo para secar sus lágrimas, pero Sasuke la detiene, sujetando sus manos con firmeza. Ella lo mira fijamente, y él suelta un suspiro._

"_Eres tan—"_

_Una pausa, para enfatizar._

_La sombra de una sonrisa pasa por el rostro de Sasuke, y Sakura siente un cálido sentimiento expandirse en su pecho._

"—_molestosa."_

_Varias personas lo miran de forma extraña, pero a ella no le importa porque Sasuke la envuelve en sus brazos y, de repente, ya todo está bien. Naruto corre hacia ellos, regocijándose en la atención que la gente de Konoha al fin le está dando, y les da a ambos un fuerte abrazo; Kakashi se les acerca a un paso tranquilo minutos después y Naruto lo incluye en el abrazo también. Y es el turno de Sakura para regocijarse en la atención, en el amor que siente._

_Esta es su familia, así de disfuncional, y ella la adora, los adora. La figura paterna con aires de pervertido y que siempre llegará tarde, el hermano ruidoso y exuberante, y el silencioso y emocionalmente reprimido novio._

_Esta es su familia, su equipo._

_El Equipo 7, como siempre debe ser._

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_*Rock-a-bye, baby_

_On the tree tops,_

_When the wind blows,_

_The craddle will rock._

_When the bough breaks_

_The craddle will fall,_

_And down will come baby,_

_Craddle and all._

Esa es la canción de cuna original, yo la traducí. Espero que hayan disfrutado el oneshot!


	3. 85, hermanos

3er oneshot en esta colección, tengo uno mas listo y otro en progreso. Este se ubica en una linea de tiempo alternativa, o sea, de acuerdo a como va el manga ahora, se considera un AU, porque estoy siguiendo el canon hasta el momento en que Sasuke derrota a Itachi, por eso la referencia al capítulo en el summary.

******Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a M. Kishimoto, yo solo estoy jugando en su caja de arena.**

* * *

**"history repeats itself… or maybe not"**

**(la historia se vuelve a repetir… o tal vez no)**

**tema #85 – hermanos**

**familia, romance**

* * *

"No voy a permitir que exista otro Itachi en esta familia. No dejaré que la historia se repita."

Sasuke alza la vista del pergamino que ha estado leyendo a tiempo para ver a su vivaz esposa entrar en el living, una mirada de furia manchando la habitual hermosura de su rostro—

_(¿Qué mierda? ¿Desde cuándo él usa palabras como hermosura?)_

—mirada que está dirigida a su persona, nota curiosamente. Hn, ¿y ahora qué ha hecho?

_(En serio, ya han pasado die años, debería saber que no __**necesita**__ hacer algo. De una u otra forma, su esposa siempre encuentra una forma de culparlo por todo lo que pase a su alrededor.)_

Sakura continúa mirándolo de mala manera, sin decir ni una palabra. Así que, él solo alza una de sus cejas, cuestionando su actitud y demandando una explicación. Eventualmente, y después de una larga competencia de miradas—

_(La que, por cierto, él gana.)_

—ella comienza a hablar.

"Las palabras 'lo siento, hermano, tal vez en otra ocasión' ¿te suenan familiar?"

Le sorprende lo desconcertado que se siente al oír esas palabras, claro que no lo demuestra; externamente, Sasuke solo alza una ceja levemente—como, _muy_ levemente. Sabe que a Sakura le molesta que haga eso, pero es lo que quiere—

_(Una Sakura enojada es __**mucho**__ más divertida y apasionada en la cama que una Sakura feliz.)_

—molestarla, claro. Ha pasado ya tiempo desde que vio a inner!Sakura, y cree que ya es hora de que aparezca de nuevo, después de todo, él es el que obtiene los beneficios de sus visitas.

Ah, inner!Sakura es solo una parte de los muchos atributos que ama de su esposa.

"¿Debería tomar tu silencio como un sí, o como una señal de que no me escuchas?"

Su mala mirada se intensifica y si Sasuke pudiera dar un paso atrás… no lo haría. Y ahora Sakura estaba furiosa.

"De hecho, la frase sí me suena familiar. Recuerdo que Itachi me lo decía con frecuencia. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Sakura se sienta frente a él y le quita el pergamino de las manos bruscamente, arrojándolo lejos. Su mirada asesina no vacila. Pero él es Uchiha Sasuke, y solo cuando el infierno se congelara el dejará al alguien, _incluso_ Sakura, sepa que atemorizante encontraba su mirada ahora, así que solo se queda ahí, tranquilo.

_(En serio, después de su segundo año de matrimonio, él perdió la habilidad de lanzarle sus famosas miradas asesinas; ¿qué tan injusto era eso?)_

"Escuché como Satoshi le decía a Kenichi esas mismas palabras. ¿Lo hizo por alguna razón?"

"Tal vez le mencioné algo acerca de eso a los niños," Sasuke hace una pausa, pero Sakura no parece calmarse. "Nuestros hijos son niños curiosos, Sakura, ellos quería saber más acerca de nuestro clan."

"Lo que significa, que quieren saber acerca de su tío fallecido, porque tú ya les has dicho todo acerca del clan… excepto como murieron."

"No necesitan saber eso… no ahora."

Su mirada se suaviza inmediatamente y extiende su mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero luego termina la caricia y vuelve a mirarlo de mala manera. Bueno, maldición, y él que pensó que la discusión había acabado.

"¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que traes este tema a discusión, Sakura? Además de creer que Satoshi va a terminar como Itachi, lo que no es posible, porque yo no le doy toda mi atención ni lo prefiero por sobre Kenichi," dice, y sujeta las manos de la pelirosa con firmeza. "Y eso, descontando el hecho de que son gemelos, por lo que hay menos riesgo de, como dijiste, que la historia se repita."

Sakura trata de mantenerse impasible, e intenta soltar su mano del agarre en el que la tiene, pero él es testarudo y se rehúsa a soltarla. Y solo para tratar de apaciguar su enfado, lleva su mano a sus labios y comienza a depositar suaves besos en esta.

_(Las palabras nunca han sido sus aliadas cuando intenta confesar lo que siente, pero las accionas hablan más claro, y Sasuke siempre ha sido alguien que le gustaba depender de sus habilidades físicas por encima de todo.)_

Logra obtener la reacción deseada, ya que un leve rubor cobre las mejillas de Sakura.

"Eso lo sé, pero, aparentemente, este gen vengativo de ustedes los Uchiha está propagándose en mis niños, ya que a Kenichi no le gustó el rechazo de su hermano y rompió el juguete favorito de Satoshi. No solo eso, ¡ya que Satoshi hizo lo mismo con el juguete de Kenichi!"

_(¿Gen vengativo? ¿Qué mierda—?)_

"Quizás Kenichi solo está tratando de llamar la atención de su hermano; obviamente no le gusta que lo dejen de lado. Y en cuanto a Satoshi, él solo trata de nivelar las cosas. No hay nada de malo en eso."

"¡Todo es malo en eso! ¡Cada día se parecen más y más a ti!"

Sasuke sonríe con suficiencia, lo que parece enfurecer aún más a Sakura.

"¡Sasuke! ¡Deja de sonreír, esto es serio! No quiero otro vengador en la familia, ¡lidiar contigo fue lo suficiente doloroso como para pensar en hacerlo de nuevo!"

"Ellos no van a ir por ese camino, Sakura, simplemente porque no tendrán una razón para—"

"Su único motivo para hacerse más fuerte es para sobrepasar al otro, Sasuke, ¡eso no es bueno!" Sakura continúa como si nada, ignorándolo por completo. "¡Y todo es por ese maldito gen vengativo tuyo! ¿Por qué tuvieron que heredar tus peores atributos?"

Ante esto Sasuke frunce el ceño, sintiéndose vagamente ofendido. "Tienen mi apariencia, ¿es eso un mal atributo?"

_(Curioso, como Sakura solo requirió de un par de meses viviendo con él para hacerse inmune a sus frías miradas y auras amenazantes, y comenzar a reírse de él y a insultarlo en su cara sin sentir las consecuencias. Su esposa definitivamente es única, no pudo haber decidido mejor cuando le pidió matrimonio.)_

Y una vez más, Sakura lo ignora por completo.

"Es por eso que yo—que nosotros vamos a darles una razón para ser fuertes, además de querer ser el número uno. Y con suerte, eso también impedirá que tu gen vengativo siga propagándose."

Le toma solo un segundo para procesar sus palabras, pero cuando lo hace, Sasuke se encuentra recostado en el piso, su camiseta hecha pedazos, con Sakura sentada sobre sus caderas. El travieso brillo en sus ojos es una pista clara de que algo va a pasar.

"¿Liberaste a inner!Sakura?"

Es Sakura la que sonríe con suficiencia, y él está seguro que jamas la ha visto más sexy que ahora.

"No, esta es solo Sakura, con un propósito a cumplir."

Sasuke deja que sus manos se deslicen por los muslos de su esposa, y por primera vez desde que irrumpió en su lectura, se da cuenta de lo que lleva puesto: su traje para misiones. Una roja, corta y apretada chaqueta roja y sin mangas _(¿es eso una camiseta de malla debajo de la chaqueta?)_, guantes de cuero negros, medias cortas y negras con una pequeña falda blanca encima, y botas de cuero negras. Sonríe de lado, y en cuestión de segundos, Sasuke se deshace de la chaqueta y la falda, invirtiendo sus posiciones de modo que es él quien la tiene aprisionada contra el piso.

"Un propósito. ¿El cual es?"

"Cumplir con la petición de los niños y darles una hermanita."

Oh, así que por esto fue todo el alboroto. Debió imaginarlo. Inclinando su cabeza hacia Sakura, él se abre camino desde su hombro hasta su oído, plantando beso tras beso, lamiendo su cuello al pasar. "¿Y los niños?" susurra, sin ánimos de explicar más.

"Con los Uzumaki," susurra Sakura en respuesta.

Sasuke no puede evitar sonreír cuando se percata que este fue el plan desde el principio. Vaya mujer.

"Ya veo…"

Pronto, el living está lleno de nada más que gemidos y susurros y sonidos de besos y ropa siendo lanzada lejos y, y—y si los pequeños gemelos Uchiha son afortunados, tendrían una hermanita en nueve meses más.

* * *

**Fin (por ahora).**

* * *

El siguiente es la secuela, deberán ser pacientes porque la estoy editando y SIIII, también estoy editando Honesty, pero lucho contra mi musa para hacerlo.


End file.
